This application requests funds to support the fifth annual meeting of the Oxygen Society, which will be held November 19-23, 1998 at the Capital Hilton in Washington, D.C. Funds will support the travel, registration fees and lodging of invited speakers. It is intended that funds of the Oxygen Society thereby will be made available to support the travel and participation of students, postdocs, and young investigators. Oxygen Society funds also will be made available to support a pre-meeting workshop on Oxygen Radical Induced Cell Signalling and Gene Expression Models and Methods. The Oxygen Society meeting will take place over four days, in which each day begins with four plenary lectures, followed by two parallel afternoon sessions. Lecturers for the afternoon sessions will be selected from abstracts submitted at large. Posters will be presented by the remaining participants. Each morning from 7:30 to 9:00 am Sunrise Free Radical School sessions will address fundamental aspects of free radical chemistry and biology for students, postdoctoral fellows and all other interested investigators. The meeting will cover a wide range of topics broadly centered on the effects of reactive oxygen species in aging, environmental toxicology, cardiovascular, neoplastic, metabolic and musculo-skeletal diseases. The conference is intended to provide a forum for exchange of recent basic and applied research on free radical biology and chemistry and their roles in human health and disease.